


Who's Y/N?

by sinofwriting



Category: Hi5 Studios, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Michael just started at Hi5, so of course he doesn't about her.
Relationships: Dave Gruchacz/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Who's Y/N?

Michael looks at everyone in the room, a frown on his face and eyebrows furrowed. “Who’s Y/N?” The chaos returns at his question, though he notices the only one who doesn’t try talking is Dave.

Finally, after a minute, the room calms down and Tanner answers his question. “Y/N works here occasionally.” A few people in the room chuckle at that. “She’s great though, Dave could tell you that.” He nudges the man next to him. “Right, Dave?”

Dave rolls his eyes, “shut up, Tanner.”

Tanner puts on a fake hurt look, but Michael only sees it from the corner of his eye. He’s too focused on the grin and blush on Dave’s face.

“You have a crush on her?” Michael asks, Dave.

The room breaks into laughter at his question. Matt even wiping tears out of the corners of his eyes from hard the question made him laugh. “I think Dave has more than a crush on her.”

Paul nods, “yeah, I mean, Dave loves her.”

“Loves who?” An unfamiliar voice asks the room.

“Y/N!” Everyone cheers, getting up to greet her.

Michael looks with wide eyes at the interaction. Not missing how Dave stayed where he was at, watching with a fond expression on his face.

“You’ve got to meet Michael, Y/N!” Tanner says, leading her over to where Michael is standing.

She smiles at him, extending her hand, so they can greet each other. “It’s nice to meet you, Michael. I would introduce myself, but I have a good feeling that it would be pointless.”

He laughs at that, nodding, as he lets go of her hand. “Nice to meet you too, Y/N.”

She smiles at him one last time, before nearly dancing over to where Dave is. He makes sure to control his facial expressions as he watches the two. His eyebrow almost lifting, when the two hug, and stay like that for a moment. And he loses all control when Dave dips his head, to kiss Y/N.

“We all reacted that way when we saw that for the first time, so don’t worry. They’re use to it.” Woods says, from beside Michael.

“I just, I didn’t even know Dave was seeing anybody.”

Woods laughs, “he doesn’t tell anyone. You could ask him point blank and he’ll say it’s complicated, when those two are never complicated.”

“So, he’s private?”

Tanner scoffs at that, standing on the other side of Michael. “Dave being private about Y/N? No. He just waits until you’ve seen them together, to say anything. I don’t know why, he just does.”

Michael nods, eyes back on the couple.

It’s not until two months later, after seeing Dave and Y/N together a few more times, that Michael realizes the same thing that everyone else once did.

“They’re always touching!” Michael exclaims, watching as the two talk to Sam. Dave’s arms, wrapped around Y/Ns waist, her arms laying on top of his.

Matt chuckles, “you’ve finally realized it. Yeah, always touching in some way. I’m not even joking about that, by the way. Tanner, Connor, Y/N, Dave, and me, once went to lunch together and Y/N was in the passenger seat, with Dave sitting behind her, and they still kept contact.”

“Jeez.” Michael mutters, not being able to imagine doing something like that.

Matt nods, reading his mind. “Yeah, I love Amanda, but constant contact. I couldn’t do that.”

Dave looks over at them, making them look away, which in turn makes him laugh. “We’re being talked about.” Dave whispers into Y/Ns ear.

Y/N hums, turning his arms and looping hers around his neck. “Same thing as always?”

He nods, “we touch too much.” He mocks, making her laugh.

“Kevin doesn’t think so.” She says. Kevin being the only person they had met that didn’t think it was weird how much they touched. “Alright, you need to get out of this office, so let’s get lunch.”

He smiles down at her, pecking her lips, before agreeing.

“Hey, were getting lunch. Anyone want to join? I’m buying.” Y/N adds, talking to the whole room.

“I’m coming with.” Tanner says, crossing the room to stand next to the couple who’s holding hands.

Before anyone can make a joke about Tanner being a third wheel, Paul also walks over to them. “I’m coming with too.”

When a minute passes and no one else says anything, the four leave. Choosing to walk the fifteen minutes.

As they get onto the sidewalk, Y/N nearly screams, when Dave pulls her away from the edge. Putting his body in between hers and the road.

Y/N glares behind her at Paul, who’s laughing. “Laugh it up, Paul. Karma’s a bitch.” As soon as the words leave her mouth, Tanner winks at her before picking Paul up and moving him just like how Dave did to Y/N.


End file.
